


Juliette Has a Gun

by larry19961213



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Jackeylove - Freeform, M/M, The shy - Freeform, 羞水 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry19961213/pseuds/larry19961213
Summary: 黑道au
Kudos: 2





	Juliette Has a Gun

宋义进通常选在周一和人谈事情，这天喻文波起得晚了点，到了见酒吧外空荡荡，只一个人在门口，是姜承録。那算他们第一次见面，喻文波在旁边废弃的台球室打了一个下午，没找到黑球。之后在落日酒吧的很多次会面，如果仅是明面上能够解决的事，宋义进也只带一个人。

第二次见面在湿冷深夜里，郊区附近的工厂。

那天喻文波开着车在外面逛街，到凌晨还未归。Micky，一个西班牙人，穿黑黄条纹的衬衫和驼黄色麂皮外套，负责在码头接送货和跟警察打交道，头发是灰白色，颜色像北方农场里过了一个冬天没剪毛的羊，喻文波叫他咩咩，对方用中国话叫他滚。绑匪把他新买的外套里里外外翻了个遍，旧衣服还落在Gucci二楼的更衣室里。

他们说的也是西班牙语，喻文波听了一会儿，没什么意思，几个鬼佬瘦瘦柴柴，口袋里的烟是自己卷的，地点也不隐蔽，只可能是走投无路的瘾君子。

他顺口报上Micky的电话，希望宋义进不小题大做。

没想到警车比他们的人先到。喻文波硬着头皮，跟绑匪用两种口音的蹩脚英语沟通，想说服他们撤到楼下去。绑他的这伙人一共四个，只有两条枪，拿枪的在楼下，二楼没有其他出口，这他妈的就很有问题了，被包上来很麻烦。

话音未落，一楼先传来惨叫声，说是惨叫更像是屠宰场的牛被电昏会发出的声音，或是被人攒住脖子的鹅，短促的『啊』被掐断在喉咙里，听上去十分不合时宜的逗趣。

警笛声随之消失了，接下来很长一段时间陷入死寂。

绑匪里看上去年纪最大的人开门朝外望了一眼，漆黑的夜没有枪响，反而是最恐怖的事。

喻文波的手机不合时宜地震了起来。

屋里的人慌得手忙脚乱，挂断前把地上的手电筒关掉，手机又响了，有人往楼上来，没掩饰脚步声，是在寻找他的位置。

喻文波清清嗓子，想起嘴被胶带封住，就使着吃奶的劲跺了两下地。

他认识姜承録要比宋义进晚很多，就算早认识几天也没什么区别。姜承録和宋义进一样是韩国人，但他不会讲太多中文，也对中国人的生意没什么兴趣。史森明请他吃早茶的时候提起过，这人之前的老板做的是枪支和军械的生意，应该是雇佣兵，喻文波嗤之以鼻：“还雇佣兵，我他妈就没见他用过狙，情报组织上班的还差不多。”

已经是半年前的事了。今天本来他打算晚些时候去找史森明，逼他请自己吃饭来着。

喻文波随手系了两颗扣子，拉开副驾的门。这个时候姜承録往往不会理他，不是他不想说话，他会说的中文只有寥寥几句，其中包括把枪放下和安静点，都不是适合寒暄的词汇。

“你怎么杀他的？”

喻文波扣着空调风口的挡板，窗外飞驰而过的是大片大片的麦田和罂粟地。姜承録单手调着电台，夜里只有道路广播和千篇一律的民谣节目，他的手突然伸到喻文波后颈，对方吓得浑身痉挛了一下：“干嘛？”像炸毛的母猫一样好笑。

姜承録开了车窗，手指在他脖子上轻轻摁了一下：

“就这样，再往旁边拧。”

他问喻文波要去哪，看样子宋义进只要求把喻文波从树上抱下来，没要求带回去顺便洗个澡。

四点多，天已经隐约有要亮的迹象。他想史森明要么在睡觉，要么刚点完货教训小弟，但他的外套还落在更衣间，里面有他的车钥匙和一个避孕套，绑匪觉得不值钱的一份收据。

“先去这里。”

喻文波给车定了导航，指了指那栋他也念不出名字的建筑，嘴里嘀咕：“鬼佬起这么长名字干什么。”

车开得很平稳，到目的地，喻文波睡了一路，车门打开就醒了，揉着眼睛伸手去拽姜承録的袖子，感觉他僵硬了片刻，心里一顿，想起来对方不喜欢被人碰左手。

确实是他睡懵了，以为旁边坐的是宋义进。

等姜承録回来，衣服搭在他手上，喻文波问他从哪进去的，对方挂上车门，转动钥匙，车启动后还是没能组织起语言，在方向盘上比划着画了个圈，大概是通风口。

喻文波把新外套撂到后座上。

肩有点太宽了，他还没来得及叫柜姐拿小一号就被人拿枪指着头，没花钱倒贴一身晦气，不想要了。

他从口袋里摸出那枚避孕套，前面路口的红绿灯，绿色那一格不亮了，旁边是一辆警车，喻文波顺着座椅爬过来，说把车停下，姜承録终于扭头看了他一眼，欲言又止——这个时候巡逻时间早就过了，但他其实没必要听喻文波的话。

他开的是一辆Giulia，喻文波顺着座椅爬过来，摸索着按下敞篷开关，新鲜空气从头顶灌进来，感受到屁股下面的硬物有抬头的趋势，帮对方解开裤子前面的拉链，被插入的瞬间筋骨酥了一大半，这才完全从刚才那一觉里醒过来。

姜承録没说话，一只手摁在他细薄后颈上，这次喻文波没被他吓到，着凉后的声音发哑，带着点柔软故作发嗲的谄媚：“ti ringrazio（谢谢你）。”他从酒吧的意大利女招待那学的，自作主张又多余地在后面加了一声欧巴。

车窗外，月亮还没完全消失。

TBC


End file.
